Moira/Quotes
Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * ”I feel unstoppable!” * “My power is overwhelming“ Spawning First Spawn *''"Science will reveal the truth."'' Respawning *''"I will find the answers."'' *''"I must reflect upon this."'' *"There was a flaw in my approach." *''"That changes my thinking."'' *''"The truth will be revealed."'' *''"Perhaps a new methodology is required."'' *''"When faced with a setback, we must challenge our assumptions."'' *''"I'm not dead yet."'' *''"We must all make sacrifices in the name of science."'' Biotic Grasp Heal * "Allow me." * "Injured again?" * "I am restoring you." * "I will rebuild you." * "Restoring you." * "Repairing the damage." * "You seem in need of aid." * "Your injuries are fascinating." * "Regenerating your cellular structure." * "This will improve your condition." * "Science saves the day!...again." * " " 'English:' ''"I'm repairing you." * " " English: "Let me help you." * " " English: "I'm going to make you better." * "Your injuries intrigue me." Damage * "You grow weak." * "Your strength fades." * "Strength flows from you." * "I will unmake you." * "I will draw the strength from your body." * "More!" * "Yes..." * "Oh my...Yes..." * "Aah..." * "I draw power from you." * "*Cackles*...Such a flawed creation." * "Ar fheabhas!" English: "Excellent!" * "Your strength is mine." * "Your body decays." * "Power of destruction" * "Your power is mine." * "Your strength ebbs." * "Tell me how this feels." '' * ''" " English: "Your strength is failing." * " " English: "You are weakening." Biotic Orb Damage * "My will made real." * "This is my will." * "I cast this forth." * "The power of destruction." * "A touch from afar." * " " English: "This is my will." Heal * "Get into position." * "Allow me to repair the damage." * "This will heal you." * "This will restore you." Ultimate Self/Ally * "Surrender to my will!" Enemy * " " Final Blow * "Unsightly."'' (Melee Blow)'' * "Calm yourself." (Melee Blow) * "An evolutionary dead end." * "Predictable." * "Guinea pigs." * "A small loss." * "This was the expected conclusion." * "Thank you for your contributions." * "Your involvement in my research is at an end." * "You have served your purpose." * "Gan mhaith." English: "Useless/shit." * " " English: "Take that." * " " English: "Easy now." * " " English: "That's that." * "Those who wrong me pay in the end." (revenge) Final Blow: Biotic Orb * "Situational awareness could save your life-- I recommend it." * "Perhaps, next time, you should not stand in the way of the orb." * "Huh. Simple geometry." * "Right where I wanted you." * "Right where I wanted you." * "How conveniently arranged." Solo Elimination * "As expected." * "Evolution works quickly today." * "Your contributions to the furtherance of science are to be commended." Kill Streak *''"My keen analytical mind detects a pattern forming."'' *''"It was only to be expected."'' *''"Tá ag éirí go geal liom." English: "I'm getting on well."'' Witnessing Elimination *''"I admire your efficacy."'' *''"A significant amount of data to analyze."'' *''"An expedient solution."'' Team Kill *''"The enemy has been eliminated."'' *''"The odds have shifted in our favor."'' Character Elimination Killing Ana * "Harridan!" Killing Mercy * "Our guardian angel." Killing Talon member *''"You've served your purpose."'' Killing Overwatch member *''"I will allow none to stand in the way of progress."'' On Fire * "I will not be denied!" * "I'm on fire! All evidence supports this claim." * "I'm on fire. You'd be wise to stay out of my sight." * English: "I'm almighty!" Torbjörn’s Turret When she sees the turret * ”Enemy turret within my sight” When she destroys the turret * ”Enemy turret is no more” Communication Wheel Hello * "Greetings." * "Hello." * "Hello there." Thank * "You have my thanks." * "Much obliged." * "Thank you." * " " English: "Thank you." Acknowledge * "Understood." * "I understand." * "I heard you." Healing * "I need healing." * "I require healing." Group * "Join with me." * "Group up." * "Group up with me." Ultimate Status ;<90% * "Coalescence is charging." * "My ultimate ability is charging." ;90-99% * "Coalescence is almost ready." * "My ultimate is almost charged." ;100% * "My ultimate is ready to be unleashed." * "I am ready to unleash Coalescence." * "Coalescence is ready. Advance with me." Unlockable Voice Lines * "What an interesting hypothesis." ''(default) * ''"Are you finished?" * "Brilliant!" * "Grand." * "I'm working." * "Idle hands are the devil's workshop." * "One hand gives, the other takes away." * "Stupidity is not a right." * "The state of you." * "What are you on about?" * "You're a chancer." * "Biology's habits are hard to break." * "Absolute zero." (Winter Wonderland) * " " (Winter Wonderland) * "The gift of knowledge." * " " (Lunar New Year) * "You've made a dog breakfast of it." (Lunar New Year) * "Get off the stage." (Archives) * "This is to my liking." (Archives) * "You're mistaken." (Archives) * "I put my faith in science." * "Good news everyone." (Anniversary) * "This was a triumph." (Anniversary) * "Unbelievable." (Anniversary) * "Clearly, evolution has not distributed it’s gifts equally." *''"Performance inhanced." (Summer Games) *"Better living through science." (Summer games) Specific * ''"If only the world could see the wonders that science has built." ''- On Oasis * ''"This is now my home... as much as any other." ''- On Oasis * ''"The government here has such a medieval view towards Omnics." - On Kings Row * "A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." - On Horizon Lunar Colony (when using the telescope) * "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." ''- On Horizon Lunar Colony (when using the telescope) * ''"It is not my preference to see to matters personally, but I will see them done" - Before a match * "The true struggle is for the superiority of ideas." - Before a match * " " - Before a match Pre-Game Conversations With McCree With Mercy With Reaper With Soldier: 76 With Widowmaker With Zenyatta Category:Quotes Category:Moira